eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Superhero (Viki Gabor song)
|year = 2019 |position = 1st |points = 278 |previous = "Anyone I Want to Be" |next =}}"Superhero" was the host country entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Viki Gabor. It was crowned the winner with 278 points, giving the country its second win and making it the first to win the junior version of the Contest in consecutive years. Lyrics Polish/English= Do you know what we're fighting for? The clock is ticking and the time has come Spread the love now, fight for love now Don't judge Do you know what we're fighting for? Powiedz tak i podziel się tym szczęściem Cały świat naszym domem jest Dobrze wiem, znalazłam swoje miejsce Tyle pięknych chwil wciąż czeka na nas We are the superheroes, we can save the world So come together cause together we are one Let's build a home A place that we call home, a place that we know We are the superheroes, we can save the world Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na Dam ci na to słowo - możemy dziś Ułożyć świat na nowo na lepsze dni Póki płonie w nas nadziei ogień Dam ci na to słowo, że warto żyć Powiedz tak i podziel się tym szczęściem Cały świat naszym domem jest Dobrze wiem, znalazłam swoje miejsce Freedom is our call, it's in my blood Zabiorę Cię ze sobą ponad szczyty gór Znajdziemy nas na nowo gdzieś w dolinie burz Teraz mogę wolna być jak wiatr, tańczyć pośród fal Nad nami niebo pełne spadających gwiazd Zabiorę Cię ze sobą ponad szczyty gór Znajdziemy nas na nowo gdzieś w dolinie burz Teraz mogę wolna być jak wiatr, tańczyć pośród fal Nad nami niebo pełne spadających gwiazd Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na We are the superheroes, we can save the world |-| Translate= Do you know what we're fighting for? The clock is ticking and the time has come Spread the love now, fight for love now Don't judge Do you know what we're fighting for? Say yes and share this joy The entire world is our home I know very well that I have found my place So many beautiful moments are waiting for us We are the superheroes, we can save the world So come together cause together we are one Let's build a home A place that we call home, a place that we know We are the superheroes, we can save the world Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na I'll give you my word for that - today we can Arrange the world anew, for better days Until the fire of hope is burning inside us I'll give you my word that it's worth being alive Say yes and share this joy The entire world is our home I know very well that I have found my place Freedom is our call, it's in my blood I'll take you with me over the mountain tops We'll find ourselves anew somewhere in the valley of thunderstorms Now I can be free like a wind and dance on waves Above us the sky is full of falling stars I'll take you with me over the mountain tops We'll find ourselves anew somewhere in the valley of thunderstorms Now I can be free like a wind and dance on waves Above us the sky is full of falling stars Na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na We are the superheroes, we can save the world Videos Viki Gabor - Superhero - Poland ���� - Official Music Video - Junior Eurovision 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Poland in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Host country entry Category:Winning Songs